


And They Called It Puppy Love

by velvetjinx



Series: Puppy Love [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Based on a True Story, Bisexual Realization, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve is straight. Or at least, that's what he thinks until he meets his new dog-walking client, Bucky. Now he's having all these feelings he's never had before, what is he going to do?





	And They Called It Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).



> This is all my fandomwife Alby's fault. Ilu. This is for you. 
> 
> Thanks to the CapRBB slack chat and ediblecrayon for the cheerleading, and Gerry for the beta. <3

When Steve had first met his dog walking client Bucky, it had been a pretty normal meeting. Steve had just moved from Brooklyn to Westport two months previous--as a consultant, he could work from anywhere, and although he loved New York City he hankered after a quieter life. Bucky was one of his newer clients, and when they sat down talking on Steve's first meeting with Bucky's dog, Mack, Steve discovered that Bucky was a Brooklyn boy as well. Bucky had moved there a week previous, and as a physics teacher he didn't always have the time to walk the dogs before he left in the morning. 

“Mack’s a nice name,” Steve had said, and Bucky had grinned wryly.

“Yeah, well, it's short for Gruff McBarkington. Hey, stop laughing!” he added as Steve collapsed into giggles. 

As the only two newcomers to the small town in some years, they seemed to naturally gravitate towards each other, and were soon friends. Steve spent as much time every weekend at Bucky's place as he did at his own. 

When they'd known each other about a month, their conversations started getting a little more personal. 

“So, met any nice girls since you moved here?” Steve asked jokingly one Saturday afternoon as they settled in to watch the baseball game. 

“Jesus, you sound like my mother,” Bucky groaned. “But dude, seriously? No?”

“Are you saying the girls around here aren't nice?”

“No, I'm saying I wouldn't care if they were.” Steve looked at him questioningly, and Bucky sighed. “I'm gay, Steve.”

“Oh! Oh, right. Sorry.”

“Sorry I'm gay, or…?” Bucky asked seriously, but his lips were twitching and Steve punched him on the shoulder. 

“Ass. You know what I mean.”

“I do. And you're okay with it, right?”

Bucky looked nervous, and Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Dude. I'm from Brooklyn. I'm not some hick.” Which was true, but Steve failed to mention that he'd been brought up in a pretty strict Catholic household where being gay was definitely off the cards. Not that it mattered to Steve, who was straight, and since his mom passed away, he'd had several gay friends. 

“True.” Bucky took a sip of his beer and smiled at Steve, and Steve's stomach swooped. 

Well. That was new. 

As Steve got to know Bucky better, he grew to like him more and more. Bucky was funny, and smart, and a ridiculous goofball who never failed to make Steve laugh. 

Steve found that the longer he spent with Bucky, the more his reactions became inexplicable. Whenever he saw Bucky, he developed a hot, fluttery feeling in his chest. He'd never had that before, not about anyone, and it was confusing as hell. 

One day, as they were eating pizza, Bucky's fingers brushed against his as they both reached for the same slice of pizza, and Steve felt as though he'd been zapped. His fingers felt tingly for hours afterwards, and he found himself thinking that he didn't want to wash his hand ever again where Bucky had touched it. 

He gave Bucky his own ringtone, and whenever Bucky texted him he would dive for his phone, excited to just talk to him and see what Bucky had to say. When he lay in bed at night, and his thoughts turned to Bucky, it felt as though his heart was on fire, so intense was the sensation. 

And god, Bucky was handsome. Long brown hair that brushed his shoulders, piercing blue-grey eyes with crinkles at the corners, high cheekbones and a sharp jawline, and stubble that made him look slightly rugged. Steve found himself, more than once, staring at Bucky. He blushed whenever Bucky caught him, but Bucky just laughed and made a joke about how irresistible he was. 

But then there were the still moments, where they'd be talking and then just… trail off, and stare into each other's eyes for a while. 

Steve had always assumed that he was straight. He'd had numerous girlfriends in the past and he'd liked them just fine, but he'd never felt this way about anyone before Bucky. Nervous and excited all at once every time he was going to see him, like his stomach was full of butterflies. 

Because he'd always assumed he was straight, that was what Bucky assumed about him too, which was why he was really confusing Steve. Sometimes he'd send a text with a kissy face emoji at the end, leaving Steve in agonies wondering if it meant that Bucky wanted to kiss him, or was he just being cheeky? Steve tried a few times to awkwardly flirt with Bucky by text, just to test the waters, and got back a winky face, which didn't help because Steve couldn't tell whether Bucky realized he was being flirted with or if he was just being funny. 

In short, Steve had turned into a thirteen-year-old girl. 

Things came to a head one Saturday as they lounged on Bucky's sofa, Mack at their feet. 

“I'm thinking about asking Tony out,” Bucky said lazily. Tony, Steve knew, was a chemistry teacher, mostly because he liked to blow things up. But Steve hadn't known he was gay. 

“Uh. You are?”

“Yeah.” Bucky shrugged. “I mean, he's kinda cute, I guess, and I'm not exactly a monk,” he finished with a laugh. 

Steve felt like his heart was breaking. Bucky clearly didn't want Steve if he was talking about asking out his colleague. 

Bucky looked at him curiously. “You okay? You're kinda quiet.”

Steve looked up at Bucky, and their faces were closer than he'd realized. Unable to help himself, he leaned in and kissed Bucky. 

Bucky didn't kiss back. 

Steve pulled back, feeling horrified, and stammered out, “I--I'm sorry,” before running towards the door, ignoring Bucky calling his name behind him. 

He ran all the way home and flopped face first down on his bed. 

His eyes burned with unshed tears. He'd blown it. He'd completely misread the situation. Bucky didn't want him--didn't want him at all. And now he'd ruined their friendship, because there was no way he'd be able to face Bucky after that. Not only because he was embarrassed, but because he wasn't sure he could look at Bucky’s beautiful face knowing that he'd never have a chance. 

His phone pinged with Bucky's ringtone, but he ignored it. Five minutes later, it pinged again. Then ten minutes later. Steve ignored it. He couldn't face being let down gently. 

It was about half an hour later when his doorbell rang. Wondering who the hell would be visiting him at this time on a Saturday afternoon, Steve dragged himself off his bed and went down to his front door. He wiped at his eyes before pulling the door open, mouth dropping open when he saw who was there. 

“Can I come in?” Bucky asked, twisting his fingers nervously. 

Steve sighed. “I don't know if that's a good idea.”

“Please? There are things that need to be said, and you were ignoring my texts…” Bucky trailed off, looking so dejected that Steve's heart thudded in sympathy. 

“Come in.” He moved aside so Bucky could get in, then ushered him through to the living room. 

Steve sat in one of the armchairs, and Bucky's face fell. 

“You don't even want to sit with me?” he said quietly, taking a seat on the sofa. 

“Bucky, I--I get it, okay? I messed up. I read the signals wrong, and I'm sorry. You didn't need to come over here to hammer home the point,” Steve finished with a hollow laugh. 

“Steve, that's not…” Bucky sighed in frustration. “You're straight.”

Steve shrugged. “I thought I was. Until I met you.”

Bucky froze. “What do you mean?”

“I don't even know. But since I've met you, I've been feeling like… like I'm in one of those romantic movies. I never understood them before, you know? I'd never felt that way about anyone before. Until you. Now I get sweaty palms, and my heart races, and I feel…” Steve sighed. “It doesn't matter. I know you're not interested, which doesn't exactly make it easier to pour my heart out like this.”

Bucky got up and knelt on the floor beside Steve. 

“Steve? Kiss me again.”

“After you didn't kiss me back last time?” Steve scoffed. 

“Just… just kiss me again, okay?”

Steve’s heart began to beat double time as he looked at Bucky's hopeful, upturned face. Cautiously, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Bucky's. 

Bucky shifted, kissing him back, and Steve made a low noise in his throat at the first touch of Bucky's tongue to his. He felt like there was burning ice in his veins as they kissed, and shivered. 

“You okay?” Bucky murmured against his lips. 

Steve shook his head. “I don't know what I am. Bucky?”

Bucky pulled back and looked at him, expression soft. “I've been in love with you for ages. Doofus. But I thought you were straight so I wasn't going to make a move. Sometimes I thought you might be flirting with me, but I put it down to wishful thinking. Then you kissed me, and you caught me by surprise, you know? It took a few minutes for my brain to catch up with what was happening because I'd imagined kissing you so often I wasn't sure I wasn't still dreaming.”

Steve stared at him, his heart swelling. “You're in love with me?”

“Uh. Yeah.” Bucky squirmed. “Sorry?”

Steve kissed him again. “Don't be sorry. Especially since I'm pretty sure I’m in love with you too.”

“You are?” Bucky looked so delighted that Steve had to laugh. 

“I've never felt this way about anyone before,” Steve confessed, and Bucky kissed him again. Bucky got up, without breaking the kiss, and sat sideways on Steve's lap, running his fingers through Steve's short hair. Steve's arms wrapped around Bucky's waist, holding him tight, almost afraid that if he let go Bucky would disappear. 

At length, Bucky broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Steve's. 

“Wow,” he said breathlessly, smiling, and Steve grinned back. 

“So I think I'm maybe definitely bisexual,” Steve said with a laugh, and Bucky dropped a kiss on his nose. 

“Been thinking about other guys, Rogers?”

Steve shook his head. “Nope. Just you.”

“So I'm the exception?”

“I don't know.” Steve shrugged. “All I know is I'm so fucking in love with you my chest hurts every time I see you.”

Bucky looked at him, expression soft. “Yeah. Me too.”

“I don't know if I'm ready for, y'know. Any sex stuff yet, though.”

Bucky pressed their lips together. “Can I kiss you whenever I want?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I can wait.” Bucky kissed him again, and Steve lost himself in it for a while. Eventually, though, Bucky sighed and stood up. “I’d better go back home. Gotta feed Mack and let him out.”

“When will I see you again?”

“You could come with me? Unless you don't want to!”

Steve stood and wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist again. “I really do want to.”

“And you could maybe stay over? We don't have to do anything, I just really want to wake up next to you.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. I can do that. Let me just pack a couple of things.”

They had dinner at Bucky's, then snuggled together on the sofa to watch a movie. To be fair, they saw very little of the movie as they spent most of it kissing, but as they'd both seen it several times before it didn't really matter. 

Around eleven p.m., Bucky yawned, stretching. “You wanna turn in?”

Steve nodded, his heart thudding nervously in his chest. “Yeah, sure.”

He followed Bucky through to his bedroom--a large, airy room, with a huge king sized bed--and when Bucky stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt Steve did the same, trying to calm his flushed cheeks. 

“Do you wanna use the bathroom first?” Bucky asked, and Steve managed a smile. 

“Sure.”

He grabbed his toothbrush from his bag and went through to the bathroom. As he washed his face, he took a deep breath. He had nothing to be nervous about; Bucky wasn't going to try anything. They were just going to sleep, nothing else. But still Steve was nervous. 

When he returned to the bedroom, Bucky smiled at him. “You okay?”

“Mhm,” Steve replied with a nod.

“Okay.” Bucky kissed him briefly on the way past, and Steve climbed into the large bed. When Bucky came back, he climbed in on the other side, shifting so he was in the middle and lifting his arm invitingly. Steve smiled at him and snuggled into his side, head on Bucky's chest, and felt Bucky press a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Goodnight, Steve.”

“Night, Bucky.”

Steve was aware of Bucky falling asleep pretty quickly, but Steve lay awake for some time, thoughts going around and around his head. Within the space of a few months he'd gone from thinking he was straight to sharing a bed with a guy who he was in love with. 

It was an adjustment. 

Finally, Steve sighed, squeezing his eyes tight shut. There was no point worrying about it. He might as well get some sleep. So he relaxed onto Bucky's chest and allowed the steady sound of Bucky's heartbeat to lull him to sleep. 

***

When he awoke the next morning, Steve had a moment of panic before he remembered where he was and who he was with. As he relaxed again, Bucky shifted underneath him, rubbing his eyes. 

“I'm so glad that wasn't a dream,” Bucky said with a laugh, and Steve couldn't help but smile. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Steve replied. 

“How much do you care about morning breath when you're kissing someone?” Bucky asked nonchalantly. Steve's response was to lean up and press his lips against Bucky's. Bucky opened his mouth to him, and Steve kissed him deeply, moaning into the kiss. 

When they finally broke apart, Bucky laughed. 

“Yeah. Cold shower for me, I think.” 

Steve looked down and blushed when he saw the covers tenting over Bucky's obvious morning erection. Bucky noticed and cupped Steve's cheek. 

“Hey. If this is too much--”

“No, it's not that,” Steve interrupted. “I don't know, I've just… aside from in porn I've never seen another guy hard before.”

Bucky gave him a long look before kissing him again. 

“You are so tempting,” he murmured. “It's just as well I know how to keep my hands to myself. Besides,” he added, eyes glinting, “you still haven't really seen me hard. I'm all covered up.”

Steve licked his lips and pulled back the sheet. The line of Bucky's hard cock distorted the front of his boxers obscenely, and Steve had to see. 

Bucky lifted his hips as Steve hooked his fingers into the waistband of Bucky's boxers, then carefully pulled them off. He licked his lips again at the sight. Bucky's cock was gorgeous, and big. Big, and cut, and nicely veined. 

“Is that because of me?” Steve asked in hushed tones, and Bucky squirmed. 

“Yeah, I mean. Yeah. You kinda get me really hot, but like I said before, I don't expect anything from you.”

Steve leaned in and kissed him, running his hand down Bucky's chest to his cock. He swiped his thumb over the head, and Bucky moaned into his mouth. 

Emboldened, Steve began to stroke, adding a twist underneath the head as Bucky's hips began to move beneath him. It felt strange, having a cock in his hand that wasn't his own, but it was kinda turning him on. Bucky was bigger and thicker than him, so it felt totally different, and Steve marveled at how his fingers barely met around Bucky's girth. 

“Oh god, Steve,” Bucky gasped. “Fuck, yeah, keep doing that.”

Steve tightened his grip slightly, picking up the pace a little bit, and Bucky began to moan almost constantly, interspersed with little, “ah, ah” noises that were driving Steve crazy. His own cock was rock hard in his boxers and he wondered how he could get to twenty seven and only just be discovering that this was what he wanted. 

He rubbed at the head of Bucky's cock with his thumb, spreading around the moisture there, and Bucky bit his lip. 

“Fuck, Steve, I'm not gonna last long, you're gonna make me come.”

“Come on, Bucky,” Steve said softly. “Do it. Come for me.”

“Fuck, fuck, ohfuck _Steve_ ,” Bucky cried out, as his cock pulsed in Steve's hand and he came all over his t-shirt. Steve stroked him through it, then ran his finger through some of Bucky's come, sucking the finger into his mouth to taste. It wasn't terrible, but Steve was pretty sure he wasn't ready to try swallowing yet. 

Bucky looked up at him, gaze dark, before pouncing, pinning Steve on his back and ravaging his mouth. 

“God, Steve, you're fucking amazing, wanna get you off. Can I?”

Steve nodded, and Bucky began to massage him through his boxers, making his hips buck. 

“Want to suck you, want your cock in my mouth, wanna make you come down my throat,” Bucky said hoarsely, and Steve groaned. 

“Yeah, please.”

Bucky smirked. “You're so polite when you're about to get your dick sucked.” He pushed Steve's t-shirt up, and began to suck and bite at his nipples. It had never even occurred to Steve that they might be sensitive, but Bucky playing with them was sending sparks of pleasure through him. 

“Fuck, Bucky,” he gasped, and Bucky grinned up at him. He kissed a line down Steve's stomach, then planted a kiss on the head of his cock through his boxers. 

“Mmm, fuck, Steve, love how hard you are for me, love that your cock is leaking because of me,” Bucky murmured, before pulling Steve's boxers down and off. 

Bucky grasped his cock and lapped slowly at the head, licking off the precome that had gathered there. 

“Fuck, you taste good,” Bucky said with a laugh, then sucked the head of Steve's cock into his mouth. 

Steve's head thunked back on the pillow. He'd had blow jobs before, but never one like this. Bucky had a seriously talented mouth, and as he swallowed Steve's cock all the way down, Steve gasped and moaned, hands fisting in the sheets. 

“Oh my god, Bucky, feels so good,” he managed as Bucky sucked back up to the head and began to tongue at the slit. 

Bucky was jerking the base of Steve's cock as he sucked him, and Steve knew he wouldn't last long, he was so worked up. He could feel his orgasm start to build as Bucky sucked him, and he groaned. 

“Fuck, Bucky, gonna come.”

Bucky moaned encouragingly around him, bobbing his head faster as he sucked, and Steve was almost there… Almost…

“Oh fuck, Bucky, coming!” he cried out, as he came hard with a long, drawn out moan. He watched as Bucky sucked and swallowed around him, sending aftershocks through him, until he had to pull back, sensitive. 

Bucky smiled down at him, and Steve tried to drag him down into a kiss, but Bucky resisted. 

“I don't know if you want to do that, Steve. I'll taste like your come, and not everyone likes that.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Bucky, you just made me come pretty much harder than I ever have in my entire life. I think I can kiss you when your mouth tastes like my come. Besides,” he added, “it's really, really hot.”

Bucky’s smile widened, and he leaned down, kissing Steve deeply. Steve could taste himself on Bucky's tongue and he moaned into the kiss. 

“You got anything to do today?” Bucky murmured against his lips, and Steve shook his head. “Wanna cuddle on the sofa and watch movies all day?”

“Sounds good to me,” Steve replied, smiling. 

Bucky climbed out of bed, and Steve covertly watched his ass as he headed through to the bathroom. He lay back and grinned to himself. He felt like he should maybe be freaking out--he had, after all, just had sex with a guy for the first time--but all he felt was content. 

When Bucky returned, he lay beside Steve, drawing him into a minty-fresh kiss. “Your turn,” Bucky said, and Steve nodded. 

“So, uh. I think I'm almost definitely bisexual,” he said, laughing, and Bucky grinned. 

“That's very, very awesome. And to celebrate, I think you should probably fuck me later.” Steve's cock twitched at the thought. “Right now, though,” Bucky continued, “I need pancakes. I'm thinking blueberry. And lots of coffee.”

“Sounds great,” Steve replied, and it did. 

As he made his way to the bathroom, he smiled to himself. This might not have been something he'd planned for, but he was glad it had happened. He was gonna have to ask Bucky to be his boyfriend later, and he was pretty sure Bucky would say yes. 

Steve's life was awesome.


End file.
